utsafandomcom-20200214-history
December 2012 Commencement
The December 2012 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Summer 2012 and Fall 2012 semesters. It featured five ceremonies in the Convocation Center. The first two were on Wednesday, December 19 at 9:00 a.m. and 1:00 p.m. and the rest on Thursday, December 20 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 6:00 p.m. It was the last commencement in the Convo. Schedule First ceremony: COLFA Second ceremony: COE and COS Third ceremony: COB Fourth ceremony: COA, COPP, and University College Fifth ceremony: COEHD Marshals University Marshals *Eugene B. Dowdy *Dennis T. Haynes *Mark T. Leung *Athanassios T. Papagiannakis *Zenong Yin College of Architecture *Mark A. Blizzard, Department of Architecture *Angela Lombari, Department of Architecture *SueAnn Pemberton-Haugh, Department of Architecture *Hazem Rashed-Ali, Department of Architecture College of Business *Thomas F. Cannon, Department of Marketing *Jacob J. Dell, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Carlos Jimenez-Angueira, Department of Accounting *Anuradha Roy, Department of Management Science and Statistics *David H. Silvera, Department of Marketing *Thomas A. Thomson, Department of Finance *Stephen E. Werling, Department of Management *Kefeng Xu, Department of Management Science and Statistics College of Education and Human Development *Norma S. Guerra, Department of Educational Psychology *Jennifer M. Krause, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Lee L. Mason, Professor of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Michael Moyer, Department of Counseling *Maricela Oliva, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Lilliana P. Saldaña, Division of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Page A. Smith, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Jorge L. Solis, Division of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies College of Engineering *Krystel Castillo Villar, Department of Mechanical Engineering *John T. Foster, Department of Mechanical Engineering *Arturo Montoya, Department of Civil Engineering *Matthew A. Reilly, Department of Biomedical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Daniel J. Beal, Department of Psychology *Mark Brill, Department of Music *Renee L. Cowan, Department of Communication *Brian L. Davies, Department of History *Vaidya Gundlupet, Department of Political Science and Geography *Scott A. Sherer, Department of Art and Art History *David A. Vance, Department of English *Alistair Welchman, Department of Philosophy College of Public Policy *Patricia A. Jaramillo, Department of Public Administration *Lloyd B. Potter, Department of Demography and Organization Studies *Marie S. Tiller, Department of Criminal Justice *Jeffrey T. Ward, Department of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez, Department of Biology *Alan R. Dutton, Department of Geological Sciences *Craig T. Jordan, Department of Biology *Francis A. Norman, Department of Mathematics University College *Gail Pizzola, Writing Core Program Faculty Stage Party Representatives College of Architecture *Taeg K. Nishimoto, Professor of Architecture College of Business *Jerome P. Keating, Professor of Management Science and Statistics *Cheryl L. Linthicum, Professor of Accounting *John K. Wald, Professor of Finance *Keying Ye, Professor of Management Science and Statistics College of Education and Human Development *Gloria E. Crisp, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Thelma L. Duffey, Professor of Counseling *Encarnación Garza, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Shane Haberstroh, Associate Professor of Counseling *Gerald A. Juhnke, Professor of Counseling *Michael J. Karcher, Professor of Counseling *P. Elizabeth Pate, Professor of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Misty W. Sailors, Associate Professor of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Peter Sayer, Professor of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Alan R. Shoho, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *David P. Thompson, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *David Akopian, Associate Professor of Electrical Engineering *Mark Appleford, Assistant Professor of Biomedical Engineering *Janis K. Bush, Associate Professor of Geological Sciences *Mo Jamshidi, Professor of Electrical Engineering *Yufang Jin, Associate Professor of Electrical Engineering *Eugene B. John, Professor of Electrical Engineering *Drew W. Johnson, Associate Professor of Civil Engineering *Brian Kelley, Assistant Professor of Electrical Engineering *Anson J. L. Ong, Professor of Biomedical Engineering *Chunjian Qian, Professor of Electrical Engineering *Hatim O. Sharif, Associate Professor of Civil Engineering *Heather J. Shipley, Assistant Professor of Civil Engineering *Jose Weissmann, Professor of Civil Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Norma E. Cantu, Professor of English *Carolyn L. Ehardt, Professor of Anthropology *Sue Hum, Associate Professor of English *Ken D. Little, Professor of Art *Elizabeth A. Rowe, Assistant Professor of Art *Sonia Saldivar-Hull, Professor of English College of Public Policy *Lloyd B. Potter, Professor of Demography and Organization Studies *Corey S. Sparks, Assistant Professor of Demography and Organization Studies *P. Johnelle Sparks, Associate Professor of Demography and Organization Studies College of Sciences *Arturo A. Ayon, Professor of Physics *Rajendra V. Boppana, Professor of Computer Science *Andrey A. Chabanov, Associate Professor of Physics *Jilani Chaudry, Assistant Professor of Biology *Chonglin Chen, Professor of Physics *Carlos D. Garcia, Associate Professor of Chemistry *Karl E. Klose, Professor of Biology *Daniel A. Jimenez, Professor of Computer Science *David J. McComas, Adjoint Professor of Physics *Ghezai T. Musie, Associate Professor of Chemistry *George R. Negrete, Professor of Chemistry *Rama Ratnam, Assistant Professor of Biology *Gregory B. White, Associate Professor of Computer Science *Weining Zhang, Associate Professor of Computer Science Honors College *J. Robert M. Baron, Professor of Architecture *Astrid E. Cardona, Assistant Professor of Biology *Pepe Chang, Assistant Professor of Management *Ann R. Eisenberg, Professor of Psychology *Wan X. Yao, Associate Professor of Health and Kinesiology References Category:Commencement Category:2012-2013 at UTSA